cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adamanthia
Location Adamanthia is located on the southern region of a peninsula (commonly known as Florida) in the northern and western hemisphere. Brief History Adamanthia was born when a small group of people, advised by the Holy Prophet/Messiah Bob of Bobsku, decided to pack up and leave for uncharted lands and waters. They finally settled on a place pretty hot and humid near the coastline across the Atlantic Ocean. Once there, as with most nations, the people braved the wilderness, natives, and monsters and killed off everything to establish a new country. These people, led by King Adam, the 1st, called themselves Adamanthians, and called their nation Adamanthia, after a combination of the 3 words "Adam" (the name of their first king), Man (the ruler of nations), and the ending -Thia (which King Adam, the 1st, thought was a good ending for a country). They established their capital of Fernandahood soon after and began living life anew. Relationship Between Citizens And The Government Adamanthians generally approve of their King, though they can choose to speak out and petition if they wish. Though Adamanthia had a Monarchy, the decisions of the government are held by public office, and every law must be approved by the King himself. King Adam, the 1st, is a mostly peacful, reasonable ruler, who promotes equality among his people, though he will not hesitate to deal with troublemakers and traitors. Adamanthia refuses to cooperate with hostile nations that treat its citizens badly, opting to declare war and assimilate the people into Adamanthians themselves. If the people refuse to assimilate, they are either forced to leave or executed. Though there is some opposition to this treatment of the citizens of other nations, the general populace has kept mostly quiet, respectful, and supportive of their king and government. The Adamanthians do share a healthy level of nationalism and pride with their country and are generally supportive of war if it's for the right reasons (land gain, assistance to friends) and not for wrong reasons (stomping out smaller nations, no reason at all). After a devastating war on Adamanthia by three separate nations, along with riots and anarchy that followed, Adamanthia underwent a massive government reform, changing into a Republic. King Adam, the 1st, still is in government, but now shares the power with representatives that are elected by the people. The only person iun the Republic Senate that holds power indefinitely is the king. Though he does not have a final say in the laws anymore, he still acts as figurehead, senator, and president of the senate (in case there is a tie). The citizens, voicing their opinions for reform during the anarchy, very much approve of this new government, and it seems as if King Adam, the 1st, has won over the hearts of his people, once again. Relationships With Other Nations Adamanthia has not accepted, nor will accept an invitation to join any alliances of nations in the foreseeable future. King Adam, the 1st sees alliances very cynically, claiming that they are responsible for senseless wars which kill millions. However, it has opened up trade with Bobsku and Ivalice United. Current History Adamanthia continues to grow in terms of land and infrastructure. It's referred by the rest of the world as a "third world nation" but King Adam, the 1st, refutes the claim. The nation recently became embroiled in a massive war with the three nations of Ulyoath, Supermarioforce and Holy Pie. Civil unrest had erupted in the nation as well, mostly due to the effects of this unprovocated war. The War for Adamanthia On July 25, 2008, the nation of Ulyoath declared war on the nation of Adamanthia for seemingly no reason. The official declaration of war given by Ulyoath stated "because Im a jerk". King Adam, the 1st, was outraged that anyone would attack the nation without provocation and for no reason, and struck back with 2 immediate battles on the nation. Both battles were lost to the stronger numbers of Ulyoath. After the third battle, Adamanthia was thrown into a state of anarchy. The king and the royal family were taken to a secret location to wade out the violence and to conduct war/peace operations away from the citizens. Most citizens found this to be a cowardly act, but the Ministry of Public Relations released a statement from the king himself saying that it's all for the good of the people. A peace agreement has been offered to Ulyoath in the meantime, and a peace agreement has been offered from the King to his own people, asking for a calm to the violent anarchy and promising a government reform. Ulyoath had yet to respond to the peace agreement. While Adamanthia was recovering from an apparent desertion of Ulyoath forces, the nation of Supermarioforce decided to strike against the nation, under the notion of "a general dispute". King Adam, the 1st, and his family were still holed away in their secret location and received the news via a survivor of a nearby battle. The king and his family quickly relocated and destroyed their previous secret location. Speaking in a series of radio broadcasts to the despairing citizens the king attempted to soothe his despairing citizens. The broadcast assured the people of Adamanthia that "this will all pass and we will return to the peaceful state we were always meant for". The Adamanthian army retaliated the 2 initial sieges with 2 more battles. The first battle was won by Adamanthian forces. The second, however, was a defeat from the already exhausted soldiers. Meanwhile, the civil unrest brought upon by the Adamanthia-Ulyoath war still raged on in the homeland. A group of revolutionaries recently seized power in the now abandoned capital city of Fernandahood and began capturing and killing former members of the government. The revolutionaries are rumored to be led by a high ranking member of the Ministry of Health. Upon hearing the rumors, King Adam, the 1st, "vowed a full investigation and trials for the traitors to country". He will be "seeking public execution". A third nation, Holy Pie declared war on Adamanthia, in what seemed to be an attempt to cash in on the attacks from Ulyoath and Supermarioforce. 4 battles were waged in total before Adamanthia offered peace. Shortly after the battles with Holy Pie, the nation of Supermarioforce offered to make peace with Adamanthia, which was accepted by the now dwindling government. King Adam, the 1st, already tired of all the fighting, recently issued a radio broadcast, stating that "enough is enough. I, as well as the rest of my people are sick and tired of these senseless wars being fought. When Holy Pie and Ulyoath accept my peace agreements, I will make this nation a neutral state. I will disband the army for the time being and focus more on domestic issues, including my already promised government reform". As of late, Holy Pie has accepted the peace offer and has withdrawn its forces from Adamanthia. Ulyoath, however, began bombing again. King Adam, the 1st, refused to respond to the bombings, and offered yet another peace treaty, going so far as to send envoys to the nation to deliver it themselves. After what seemed like an era, the nation of Ulyoath finally accepted the peace offer, and Adamanthia returned to a state of peace. King Adam, the 1st, emerged from his secret location and made his way to the capital with what little was left of the domestic army, hoping to quell the riots and revolutionaries. He was able to move back into the Royal Palace and already started the work of government reform. The leader of the revolutionaries was revealed to be Rupert Hasgard, Minister of Health, as suspected. He was arrested on terms of treason, but the king opted to ignore public execution, rather, he stripped him of his title and government position and sentenced him to 10 years in a prison labor camp. Of the decision, King Adam, the 1st, said "I've decided to let him live so that he may think on his actions, and so he can go back in 10 years to all his friends, and tell them that the king let him live as a shamed man". Peace At Last Adamanthia returned to a state of peace following the war. As promised, King Adam, the 1st, began procedures for government reform and worked dillegently to make the people's dream a reality. While the king has stated that he "will not leave the government all together", he has said he will remain as a "fly on the wall" to the terms of politics, acting at figurehead for the nation while retaining a high, but not absolute, position in the new government. The Bob-Adam Friendship Treaty The nation of Bobsku and Adamanthia signed a treaty (which, political analysts say, usually signals the start of an alliance) pertaining to the peace and upkeep of both nations. The treaty emphasizes that following points: 1) Under this treaty both nation will provide each other with assistance when needed. 2) Both nations shall send aid to one another if is attacked by a tyrant nation. Though nations do not need to send aid if the war was started by the Leader who signed this treaty. King Adam, the 1st, signed the treaty right away, beginning a new age of cooperation with other nations. Government Reform As promised, King Adam, the 1st, took the task of reforming the entire government to the will of the people. Adamanthia became a republic at this time, with government officials and senators elected by the people. King Adam, the 1st still maintained power, though on an equal level with the other senators. He is the only senator that remains unelected, as part of a deal struck with temporary representatives of the people that he requested a meeting with to set up the new government. In a matter of days, Adamanthia became a republic. The people also accepted the nation religion to be mixed. But trouble did not stray from Adamanthia for too long. On August 14, 2008, a clash between 2 ethnic groups erupted into violence in Fernandahood. Several buildings were torched, and King Adam, the 1st, had to send in the national guard to quell the violence. In a statement he issued, he declared "I will not tolerate racism in my nation. Just because we have a large population of caucasions doesn't give them the right to beat down the minorities. This kind of behavior is unacceptable. If you choose to play by the rules, than good. But if you want this nation to become a haven for bigotry and prejudice, then bvy all means, the doors are open for you to leave". The angry statement shocked quite a few, and when the national guard was dispatched to deal with the violence, most of the rioters had left. Aid was given to those who were injured, regardless of race or what had happened. A Brief War, Environmental and Domestic Concerns King Adam, the 1st received word that the outlying territories were experiencing environmental hardship in the form of droughts for several months, and decided to take action by rationing the water supply in his nation. The king has stated that he would "not abandon any land or force people to abandon their homes". It's widely perceived that the environmental problems must have something to do with the current large-scale Alliance war, to which both the king and the general populace of Adamanthia have viewed with great cynicism. On September 1, 2008, the nation Haven of Nightmares attacked Adamanthia over "a general dispute". They launched 2 attacks that defeated the stripped down military. The king ordered 2 response attacks that ended in defeat for Adamanthian soldiers. King Adam, the 1st, suggested a peace offering to feardealer13 (the ruler of HoN), while mobilizing to take charge of the war. Of the war, the king said "This will not be a war that we will let go. We will retaliate, and our friends will retaliate. This act of violence will not go unpunished". A petition to the nation of Bobsku was sent to help aid the conflict. The next day, Haven of Nightmares declared peace. King Adam, the 1st mulled over options with the Republic over the next course of action for several days before deciding to staying in peace. Bobsku sent over aid to Adamanthia as soon as it could, and the republic senate passed an act on holding the money and building the economy before deciding the best way to use it. There was several recent cries for government reform by some splinter groups of government calling for a return to old monarchy. When asked why, a spokesman said "We are tired of this Republic and its lazy ways. We elect them, supposedly of the people, but they do nothing to serve the people. We need a leader who is willing to take control of all national matters for the good of the people and country by themselves". Senator Grieves, of the Republic, openly challenged the splinter groups, calling their cries for a return to the old government sounded more like cries for authorizing a dictatorship. Senator Grieves was recently hospitalized for an accident on his way back home from a senate hearing. Several political analyists raised conspiracy theories, saying the accident was "orchestrated by the radicals". King Adam, the 1st, declined to comment, only fueling growing theories on the involvement of the king and the calls for dictatorship.